Soundless Voice
by Noeno
Summary: Él recuerda que Levi le dijo "por favor, sigue cantando una canción feliz para mi" y le dice frases como "Somos almas gemelas ¿o no?", "Estaríamos siempre juntos", "¿A dónde fuiste?". Au,reencarnación, Ereri.


_**¡Holas! Esta historia tenía un pequeño error, y tuve que volverla a escribir toda, como sea, espero que les agrade.**_

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no es mio, es de Hajime Isayama, al igual que sus personajes.**_

_**Pareja: Eren x Levi**_

_**Advertencias: Corre riesgo de que inundes la casa con lagrimas, recomiendo un paquete de pañuelos extra grande.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, puede comenzar a leer:**_

_**Soundless Voice**_

Era otra fría noche. Acabamos de entrar en invierno, por lo cual las noches son extremadamente frías.

Me dirigía hacia el hospital, como de costumbre, para visitarlo.

Me encontraba a una cuadra de la entrada principal del hospital. El semáforo con luz roja me detuvo, así que esperé.  
>Y entonces, nieve comenzó a caer.<p>

Extendí mis manos, pensando, recordando cuando jugábamos alegremente en la nieve, cuando estabas sano.

Los autos se detuvieron y pude atravesar la calle y entrar finalmente a mi destino.  
>Pero dudé unos segundos antes de llegar con la recepcionista.<p>

Me dolía demasiado entrar a aquel lugar, y me dolía más el verte en esa maldita cama, sin nada que pudiera yo hacer, más que esperar el triste final.  
>Hace unos meses los doctores dijeron que no había cura para tu enfermedad. Dijeron que la única cura era la muerte.<p>

Desperté de mis pensamientos y decidí acercarme a la recepcionista.  
>Ella ya me conocía, así que me dejó entrar.<p>

Subí a la habitación, abrí la puerta y te vi.  
>Observabas por la ventana los copos de nieve caer. En tu rostro pude notar una gran melancolía.<br>Toqué la puerta para interrumpir tus pensamientos.  
>Volteaste y al verme sonreíste.<p>

Cerré la puerta y me senté a tu lado, saludando a la vez.  
>Debajo de tu almohada sacaste un pequeño cuaderno y una pluma, y escribiste la respuesta al saludo que te ofrecí.<br>Cada vez que hacías eso, mis ojos se humedecían. Pero siempre retuve aquellas lágrimas.  
>No quería que estuvieras triste. Así que sonreí tiernamente, como solía hacerlo.<p>

Ya eran casi las 11:00 pm., así que cerré aquel libro que te leía todos los días.  
>Al verme hacerlo, tu rostro se tornó triste.<br>Yo sonreí de nuevo para calmarte. Sabías que estaba a punto de retirarme a mi hogar.  
>"Mañana regresaré, como siempre" Dije y acaricié tu suave y sedoso cabello negro.<br>Sujetaste mi mano y la acercaste a tu pecho. Después sonreíste.  
>"Yo también te amo" Dije.<br>Coloqué el libro en la mesa que se encontraba a un lado, me acerqué a tu rostro y besé tus suaves y delicados labios.

Tú respondiste aquel beso, y sentí cómo unas lágrimas recorrían tu rostro.  
>Separé mis labios de los tuyos e instantáneamente te abracé.<br>Tu cuerpo temblaba.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación para avisarme que la hora de visitas había terminado.  
>Te miré por última vez. Te acomodé en la cama y junto a ti, aquel conejo de peluche que tanto te gustaba para finalmente besar tu frente.<br>"Buenas noches, Levi" Dije antes de retirarme.  
>Tomé mi abrigo y me lo puse. Afuera hacía más frío y continuaba nevando.<br>Miré a mí alrededor antes de partir a casa.

La calle estaba totalmente vacía.  
>Procedí a caminar rumbo a mi hogar, pero me detuve después de atravesar la calle y miré hacia atrás.<br>Observé la ventana de tu habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas.  
>Supuse que estarías dormido ya.<p>

Miré al cielo, y al igual que la nieve, lágrimas comenzaron a caer recorriendo mi rostro.  
>Mis rodillas falsearon y caí al piso.<br>Me sentía tan inútil cada vez que estaba junto a ti. Viendo cómo los días pasaban e iban consumiendo lo último de vida que te quedaba, tal y como la enfermedad consumió tu bella voz.

Extrañaba aquellos días en los que salíamos con nuestros amigos para pasar el rato, extrañaba los días en que tú y yo nos reuníamos en mi casa para cantar las canciones que escribías.  
>Extrañaba tu risa, tu voz, extrañaba el que me dijeras "te amo".<br>Y sabía que después no sólo extrañaría eso, sabía que, cuando llegara el día… también te extrañaría a ti.

Al llegar a casa decidí ir inmediatamente a mi habitación.  
>Cerré la puerta con cuidado, pues todo el mundo se encontraba durmiendo y no quería interrumpir sus sueños.<br>De mi armario saqué una caja y comencé a buscar un álbum de fotos.  
>Cuando lo encontré me dirigí a mi cama y comencé a ver el contenido de éste.<br>Pasaba página por página, hasta que finalmente encontré lo que buscaba.  
>Las fotos de cuando nos conocimos.<p>

Con ellas comencé a recordar cómo sucedió.  
>Fue hace tres años en un día de otoño. Los árboles tenían esas bellas hojas color ámbar, y algunos de ellos comenzaban a quedar desnudos, avisando que el invierno se aproximaba.<br>Iba caminando distraídamente ya que el curso escolar estaba a punto de terminar y había muchos trabajos por entregar.

Momentos después choqué contra ti. Ambos caímos al piso.  
>Me levanté molesto y estaba a punto de gritarte, pero me contuve y solamente te culpé por caminar sin fijarte por dónde ibas.<p>

Tú solo me mirabas de manera confundida.

Después te ofrecí mi mano para ayudarte a ponerte de pie, pero en vez de tomarla, la hiciste a un lado, rechazándola.  
>Te levantaste por tu cuenta y sacudiste algunas hojas que se quedaron sobre tus ropas.<br>"De nada" dije sarcásticamente y aún molesto.  
>Y de repente comenzaste a gritarme, furioso.<br>Eso me hizo entrar en razón y aceptar que la culpa de aquel choque fue mía.

Cuando iba a disculparme tú diste media vuelta y corriste en dirección contraria a la mía, dejándome atrás.  
>Eso me hizo sentir más culpable.<p>

Al día siguiente, en la escuela te vi nuevamente.  
>Eso me sorprendió, ya que jamás te había visto antes. Supongo que ibas en otro salón y nuestros horarios eran muy diferentes, por lo cual apenas me enteraba ibas a la misma escuela que yo.<p>

Decidí esperar a que las clases terminaran para buscarte y disculparme.  
>Pero, cada vez que me acercaba a ti, me ignorabas o incluso te escondías en el baño para que dejara de seguirte.<p>

Cuando el curso escolar terminó, continuaba encontrándome contigo, ya que pude saber que el parque era tu lugar favorito.  
>Pasabas largas horas bajo el árbol más grande, sentada en la banca y leyendo un libro.<br>Ya que no sabía cómo disculparme, decidí espiarte de vez en cuando para saber algo de ti.  
>Y me sorprendió lo que supe.<p>

Normalmente estabas solo. Nunca te veía con algún amigo o algún familiar.  
>Y también supe que los conejos te encantaban.<br>Una semana después, en la tarde me dirigí al parque y te encontré debajo del árbol.  
>Me acerqué y me senté a tu lado.<p>

Al verme cerraste tu libro, lo guardaste en tu mochila y estabas a punto de partir, pero no lo permití.  
>Tomé tu brazo y te obligué a que me miraras a los ojos.<br>Estabas sorprendido y enojado.  
>Intentabas soltarte pero fue inútil. Yo era más fuerte que tú.<p>

-Déjame ir- Dijiste con una suave y bella voz.  
>-Te dejaré ir siempre y cuando me escuches- Dije.<br>No tuviste opción, así que te quedaste quieto, pero tu mirada se ubicaba en el piso.  
>Así procedí a disculparme por haberte culpado cuando chocamos la última vez.<br>Sabía que fue únicamente mi culpa por no fijarme hacía dónde iba.  
>Tú me perdonaste instantáneamente.<p>

Solté tu brazo y después busqué en mi mochila hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.  
>-Toma- Dije ofreciéndote un conejo de peluche.<br>Tú me miraste asombrada y confundida.  
>-Quisiera que me perdones de verdad. No debí culparte cuando fue mi culpa el que hayamos chocado, así que acepta esto, por favor.- Me disculpé nuevamente.<br>Tomaste el peluche y lo miraste.

Instantáneamente abrazaste tiernamente el peluche.

- Tsk, eres como un acosador... Pero, gracias mocoso- Dijiste tímidamente.  
>Después de ese día, nos hicimos amigos y supimos que compartíamos muchas cosas en común. Una de ellas era la música.<br>Tú sabías tocar la guitarra y solías escribir canciones. Yo, por mi parte, solamente tocaba la guitarra y cantaba.  
>Después te propuse tocar juntos tus canciones, y fue entonces cuando conocí lo bella que era tu voz.<p>

Después de un año tú y yo éramos muy buenos amigos.  
>Cuando el curso escolar comenzó, te cambiaste a mi salón y pasábamos más tiempo juntos.<br>Incluso mis amigos eran también tus amigos. Te relacionaste muy bien con ellos.  
>Y después de un año de amistad me di cuenta de que te quería más que a una amigo.<br>Así que un día de invierno igual a este decidí declararte mis sentimientos, teniendo en cuenta que quizá tú no eras para mí.

Pero el destino estuvo de mi lado y tú también sentías lo mismo.  
>Desde entonces llevamos dos años saliendo. Dos años que pronto terminarían.<p>

Cerré el álbum y me recosté en la cama.

Nuevamente las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro.

No quería que te alejaras de mi lado. No quería dejarte ir.

Quería compartir mi vida contigo, quería que cantáramos nuevamente, quería escucharte reír, escucharte pronunciar aquellas palabras que hacían latir mi corazón apasionadamente… Quería escuchar tu voz nuevamente.

Los doctores me llamaron unos días después. Querían que fuera al hospital.  
>Al llegar, tus mejores amigos, Isabel y Farlan, estaban también ahí.<br>Entramos a la oficina del doctor y nos dijo que tu salud empeoraba, y que solo te quedaban unos días de vida.

Tus amigos rompieron en llanto instantáneamente, maldiciendo a la vida.

Yo contuve mis lágrimas. Después di media vuelta y me acerqué a la puerta, pero antes de salir el doctor me dijo que querías verme.

Así que rápidamente me dirigí a tu habitación.  
>Al entrar me miraste y sonreíste.<br>Pero sentí una fuerte punzada en mi alma. Al verte supe lo mal que te encontrabas.  
>Tu mirada estaba apagada. Aquellos ojos verde oliva, hermosos no eran los mismos que conocí.<p>

Estaban vacíos y apagados.  
>Me acerqué y senté a tu lado, y sonreí falsamente.<p>

Nuevamente sacaste aquel cuaderno donde comenzaste a escribir lo que querías decirme.  
>Cuando terminaste me lo mostraste.<p>

"Quiero ver la nieve y sentirla sobre mi rostro"

Yo lo negué inmediatamente, diciendo que podía hacerte daño y que los doctores tampoco te dejarían salir.  
>Al escuchar eso, agachaste tu mirada.<br>Me sentí un idiota. Lo que menos quería es que estuvieras triste.  
>Tomé tu mano y me sorprendí.<br>Estaba fría. Pero tu cuerpo no temblaba. Así que supe inmediatamente que no era frío lo que tenías.

Era tu cuerpo que estaba muriendo.  
>Soltaste mi mano y comenzaste a escribir nuevamente en tu cuaderno.<br>Al terminar dudaste unos segundos, pero al final me lo mostraste.

"Quiero ver la nieve y sentirla sobre mi rostro por última vez. Los doctores no lo negarán. Ellos me dijeron que puedo pedir un deseo, además…"

Te miré confundido porque no terminaste de escribir.  
>Después comenzaste a escribir nuevamente y al terminar me mostraste el cuaderno.<p>

"…además sé que mi tiempo está por terminar"

Sentí como si mi corazón se hubiera detenido.  
>El leer lo que habías escrito y recordar a la vez lo que el doctor me había dicho me hacía sentir muy mal.<p>

Me hacía pensar en lo que no quería aceptar.  
>Conteniendo las lágrimas nuevamente, me levanté de mi asiento y salí de la habitación, sin decir ni una palabra.<p>

Después de unos minutos regresé a la habitación acompañado de la enfermera.  
>Me acerqué a ti y sonreí tiernamente.<br>La enfermera llevaba consigo una silla de ruedas.

Después se acercó también a ti y te quitó el suero que tenías en el brazo izquierdo.

Isabel entró minutos después con algo de ropa.

-Saldrás a la nieve, así que abrígate bien. Hace frío.- Dijo y te regaló una sonrisa.  
>Instantáneamente y por unos segundos tu rostro se llenó de una tímida y discreta sonrisa.<br>Abrazaste a tu amiga y momentos después, con su ayuda se dirigieron al baño para que te cambiaras.

Obviamente yo esperé afuera.

Minutos después saliste y corriste a abrazarme. Yo también te abracé fuertemente.  
>Me separé de ti y te senté en la silla de ruedas, para partir.<br>Pero antes de partir, me hiciste señas para que te diera tu cuaderno y la pluma que se encontraban dentro de una pequeña mochila.

La tomé y salimos de la habitación.  
>Al encontrarnos frente a la entrada principal, me coloqué enfrente de ti y te ofrecí mi brazo para ayudarte a ponerte de pie.<p>

Tomaste mi mano y te levantaste sin ningún esfuerzo.  
>Farlan colocó sobre tu cabello negro un lindo gorro con orejas caídas de conejo, después besó tu frente y te dejó conmigo.<br>Salimos e inmediatamente miraste al cielo. Después levantaste tus brazos, y al sentir la nieve sonreíste y comenzaste a correr alrededor.

El verte tan feliz me daba una enorme dicha.  
>Recordé también los días que pasábamos en el parque, bajo la nieve.<br>Pero interrumpiste mis pensamientos jalándome del brazo.

Yo simplemente seguí tus pasos, y al darme cuenta nos encontrábamos en el parque.  
>Mi mente se llenó de tantos recuerdos que no reaccioné por unos momentos.<br>Y me sacaste de mis pensamientos nuevamente por que sentí cómo una bola de nieve golpeaba mi rostro y me hacía caer.

Mi mirada se posó sobre ti y tú, de alguna manera, reías.  
>Después tomé nieve en mis manos, formando una bola y la arrojé en tu dirección.<br>Y el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos jugando en la nieve, corriendo y divirtiéndonos como antes.

Olvidándome por un momento la situación que estábamos pasando.  
>Yo te perseguía por el parque y arrojándote un poco de nieve.<br>Después tomaste otra bola de nieve en tus manos y comenzaste a perseguirme.

Yo corrí hacia el árbol para intentar protegerme de tu "ataque". Y al voltear te vi no muy lejos, cansado, pero muy feliz.  
>Me sonreías.<br>Yo también te sonreí.

Pero momentos después, esa sonrisa desapareció.

La bola de nieve que llevabas en tu mano cayó al piso, y momentos después, tu cuerpo también cayó.

Corrí rápidamente hacia donde estabas y te cargué en mis brazos.  
>Tu cuerpo estaba helado.<p>

Intenté de todo para que despertaras. Pero nada funcionó.  
>Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro.<br>Sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado.

Te abracé con fuerza y grité al cielo, grité a Dios, maldiciendo y suplicando que te dejara más tiempo junto a mí.  
>Pidiéndole que me llevara contigo. Que no me dejara solo en este frío mundo.<p>

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

No mucho tiempo había pasado desde tu muerte.

Tus amigos habían partido a otra ciudad para vivir. No soportaban vivir en el lugar donde habías fallecido.

Lo último que me dejó Isabel fue el conejo de peluche que te había regalado y el cuaderno donde escribías lo que querías decirme.  
>El peluche dormía conmigo todas las noches, siendo testigo de mis lágrimas y dolor.<p>

Pero una noche no pude dormir, así que me levanté y me dirigí al escritorio.  
>Lo primero que vi fue tu cuaderno.<br>Desde tu muerte, no lo había tocado.

Así que decidí leerlo para recordarte, para saber que realmente te había hecho feliz tus últimos días de vida.  
>Me la pasé prácticamente toda la noche leyendo aquel cuaderno, hasta que a la última nota, ya que las demás páginas estaban en blanco.<p>

**"Quiero ver la nieve y sentirla sobre mi rostro por última vez. Los doctores no lo negarán. Ellos me dijeron que puedo pedir un deseo, además sé que mi tiempo está por terminar"**

Las lágrimas me invadieron nuevamente al leerlo y recordar que ese fue el último día que te vi sonreír y disfrutar un día nevado como antes.  
>Pero, por alguna extraña razón en vez de cerrar el cuaderno, comencé a leerlo de atrás hacia adelante.<p>

Y entre las páginas en blanco encontré una nota que jamás había visto.  
>Al verla detenidamente me dí cuenta que no era una nota, era una carta para mí, escrita por ti.<p>

_" Eren:_  
><em>Quiero agradecerte todo el tiempo que pasaste junto a mí. Especialmente el día de hoy, gracias por cumplir mi último deseo.<em>  
><em>Me divertí mucho en la nieve, recordando todas esas veces que jugábamos de igual manera en las vacaciones.<em>  
><em>Lamento no haber pronunciado las veces suficientes un "Te amo", pero espero sepas que te amé más que a nadie en este mundo y lo seguiré haciendo.<em>  
><em>Gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz mis últimos días de vida. Jamás te olvidaré.<em>  
><em>Ahora quisiera que me cumplas un último deseo: Continúa tu vida y sé feliz, aún tienes mucho qué disfrutar.<em>  
><em>Y me gustaría que siguieras cantando. Sé que en donde estaré, seguiré escuchando tu bella voz.<em>  
><em>Con amor: Levi"<em>

Instantáneamente rompí en llanto.  
>Era un llanto de alegría por haberte hecho feliz, y un llanto de tristeza al saber que no podré hacerlo nunca más.<br>Aquel último deseo me sería muy difícil de cumplir. Pues mi voz y mi vida se fueron contigo.

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_En caso de que ta haya gustado, si tienes alguna crítica o algo que quieras decirme, puedes dejar un Review que te agradeceré con mucho gusto._**

**_También_****_ me gustaría que me digan que quieren que actualice primero. _**

**_1) Maleficent_**

**_2) Remember._**

**_También_****_ tengo pensado hacer una historia Ereri algo más fuerte y realista. Como sea, haré todo, pero primero me gustaría actualizar algo._**

**_Bye Bye Miaw_**


End file.
